The invention relates to a processor arrangement for sewing apparatus for operating control of at least one sewing device, especially a sewing machine or an automatic sewing mechanism, including accessories (e.g. for thread cutting, thread wiping, feed reversal, presser foot actuation, and the like) and for controlling the number of revolutions of a positioning drive which drives the sewing device.
Positioning drives for sewing devices are known in various designs. Among these are also those which utilize an 8-bit microprocessor for the regulation and control of various operating steps that can be recalled individually (DOS No. 2,938,040).
However, the conventional systems are still burdened, in particular, by the following deficiencies:
1. With the use of a 1-chip microprocessor in a ROM version, all parameters are fixed, or they must be conveyed to the processor by means of externally connected hardware elements, such as potentiometers or trimmers, rotary switches or variable capacitors, programming bridges or programming diodes.
2. Elements for clocking final stages, for example the final stages assigned to the electromagnetic clutch and the electromagnetic brake of a coupling motor provided for the drive mechanism of the sewing device (U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,487,438; 3,599,764; 3,761,790), are fixedly correlated with the final stages; they are located, in the form of networks, outside of the microprocessor and can be reset only in a cumbersome way by means of adjusting steps, but not during the sewing operation.
3. Timing elements for yielding time intervals provided during the course of the sewing operation are built up in the form of external networks and their adjustment, as in the case of the elements for the clocking of final stages, can be performed only in a cumbersome fashion; they are furthermore subject to fluctuations in their timing characteristic, varying from one element to the next.
4. The functional sequences, and individual functions, have final stages fixedly associated with them by way of fixedly defined microprocessor outputs; in case of control component stages of differing designs, this entails a large number of mounting varieties which raises production costs.
5. The essential parts of the devices for speed control and positioning of the sewing device are located outside of the processor and accordingly are very limited in their accuracy by fluctuations from one component to the next and by temperature drifts. Furthermore, again they can be changed in their parameters only by cumbersome adjustment operations.
The invention is based on the object of eliminating the above-discussed deficiencies at least in part, but preferably entirely.
This object has been attained according to this invention by providing that, in a sewing processor arrangement of the type mentioned hereinabove, the operating control characteristics as well as the rotational speed control characteristics can be predetermined and modified by digital programming signals of a programmer.
Advantageously, the present invention includes a long term memory whereby it is possible to write into and retrieve from the memory all of the parameters necessary for at least one sewing operation and for a rotational speed control of the positioning device.
The operating control and rotational speed characteristics can advantageously be stored in the long term memory and be modified by digital programming during operation.
Additionally, an interface through which the parameters can be written into and read out from the long term memory by the digital programming means is provided with the digital programming means including at least one unit provided from a group of units consisting of an external control panel, a programmer, and a higher ranking computer.
The interface may be designed as a parallel interface, and the parameters, for the sewing processor arrangement may include sewing machine parameter data as well as operating data with at least one of the parameters being a code word for the associated sewing machine.
The interface according to the present invention may include means for effecting bit compression of the individual parameter data prior to being written in the long term memory and means for effecting bit expansion of the individual parameter data after having been read out from the long term memory.
Moreover, a means may be provided for modifying a definable subnumber of parameters, with a means also being provided for selectively blocking writing into and reading out of as well as the writing into and reading out of preselected storage locations of the long term memory.
A sewing machine plug or adaptor for recognizing the connected sewing machine by a code word before the beginning of the sewing operation by way of sensor lines is provided and, in case of incompatibility, for transmission of an error code for avoiding erroneous functions and preventing the start of the entire sewing operation or a specific sewing operation.
A passive electrical component, is arranged in the plug or, respectively, adaptor in such a manner that the value of the component can be measured by the control unit and can thereby be identified.
According to the present invention, a single eight-bit microprocessor is provided encompassing all functional elements necessary for a sewing operation such as detection and evaluation of incremental and desired values, light stop signals, photocell and other sensor signals, direct activation of final stages, realization of various stitch counters, and realization of an adaptive digital rotational speed controller with variable parameters.
The sewing processor arrangement of the present invention is characterized in that selectively any function is to be assigned to the outputs of the sewing processor, and, it is possible, by way of the outputs, to clock final stages selectively with different, variable clock ratios.
Independently operable stitch counters are provided and are individually activatable, with independently activatable timing elements being provided with differing time resolutions.
The sewing processor arrangement of the present invention provides for an error code display for error diagnosis, and actual values of the parameters and actual values of status variables can be displayed by way of a programmer or an external control panel.
The sewing processor arrangement of the present invention enables an activation of several sewing devices in parallel by way of a computer correlated to all of the sewing devices, with the common computer being correlated with a primary memory supplying of the data records for the operation of the several sewing devices.
Moreover, each of the several sewing devices exhibits at least one buffer memory to which can be transferred, prior to a sewing operation, the data necessary therefor from the primary memory.
Additionally, each sewing device is associated with a buffer memory which, during intermediate stops of the sewing device, accepts the data from the primary memory which are required for subsequent sewing operations.
It is also possible in accordance with the present invention for each sewing device to be associated with two buffer memories and a set of data for the subsequent sewing operation can be read from the primary memory into respectively one of the buffer memories while the data for the sewing operation that is just being performed being process in the other buffer memory.
Advantageously, light stop values depending upon an angle of rotation of the sewing device pertain to the operating control characteristics predeterminable by digital programming signals, and at least one light barrier adjustable by digital programming signals is associated with the sewing device.
In the system of this invention, the operating control and speed regulating functions are realized and, integrated on a purely digital basis, and concentrated in a microprocessor associated preferably with an EEPROM as a long-term memory (for example, about 10 years storage period). The microprocessor can involve, in a special case, a simple 8-bit microprocessor. By means of the programmer, every functional element in the microprocessor can be supplied, preferably by way of a serial interface, with parameters in a simple and reproducible form, even during operation. Each parameter and each actual value, for example the number of revolutions of the sewing machine or the needle position, can be called up via the programmer or a control panel and displayed. Additionally, in case of an error, an error code display permits a very accurate error diagnosis since all elements are accessible to analysis on a digital basis (in the microprocessor).
The preferably provided bit compression and bit expansion permits improved space utilization of the longterm memory. A sewing processor control unit can automatically identify, by way of a sewing machine plug or adapter, the associated sewing machine in order to prevent any possible destruction erroneous functions in case of differences between control and type of sewing machine. Such an advantageous solution, by the way, is not restricted to sewing processor arrangements with an integrated, digitally programmable operating control and speed regulation, but can be utilized also in other sewing drive mechanisms, for example, drive means as known from DOS No. 2,938,040.
A solution with a single 8-bit microprocessor is particularly economical, and it permits a simple parameter supply to the functional elements.